Two Cups of Coffee
by kuncipintu
Summary: Di hari-hari sebelumnya, akan ada dua cangkir kopi dengan kadar gula yang berbeda terletak dengan manis di meja makan. Namun hari ini berbeda. / "Aku tidak akan memohon atau bersujud di depan pintu kamarmu, asal kau tahu." / Eunhyuk tidak tahu mengapa ia marah. Dan dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia merindukan sosok yang dimarahinya itu. / HaeHyuk / contains sho-ai / RnR, please?


**Two Cups of Coffee**

_**by**_

K**un**ci Pi**nt**u

* * *

.

"**D**engar! Aku muak melihatmu selalu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu itu!"

"Hei! Mereka juga teman-temanmu, dan memangnya apa salahnya jika aku pergi dengan mereka?"

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau hanya sekedar pergi dan minum bir bersama. Yang salah adalah kau tidah hanya minum, tapi juga pergi ke klub yang penuh dengan penari _striptease_!"

"Bukan aku yang memberi ide itu."

"Tapi kau tetap pergi bersama mereka, _bastard_! Dan, oh jujurlah, kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hyuk! Penari itu wanita!"

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Aku _gay, _ingat? Bukankah itu alasan kita tinggal bersama?"

"Apa peduliku, hah?! Dan, tidak! Bukan itu alasanku tinggal bersamamu!"

Dan suara bantingan pintu kamar mengakhiri perdebatan alot diantara kedua anak manusia tersebut.

**.**

* * *

**E**unhyuk menyandarkan massa tubuhnya ke punggung sofa berwarna gading yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemennya—dulu. Sekarang telah menjadi 'apartemennya-dan-seseorang-lagi', mungkin. Jika orang itu tidak kembali hari ini, maka apartemen ini akan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Pukul enam petang.

Di hari biasa, Eunhyuk akan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan banyak gula sambil berbincang tentang apa yang dia lalui hari itu—kemudian mendengarkan hal yang sama dari teman berbincangnya.

Di hari biasa, Eunhyuk akan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan banyak gula yang sudah mulai mendingin sambil melirik jam tangan berkali-kali—menunggu pintu depan terbuka dan memuntahkan sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sambil menagih susu _strawberry _yang Eunhyuk pesan.

Di hari biasa, Eunhyuk akan pulang dengan seplastik apel di tangan dan mendapati teman se-apartemennya duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi—yang Eunhyuk yakin hanya mengandung satu sendok gula—dengan cangkir kopi Eunhyuk beserta isinya di hadapan orang itu.

Tapi hari ini bukan hari biasa, karena Eunhyuk masih duduk tanpa melakukan apapun di hadapan televisi yang bisu dan berlayar hitam—mati. Badannya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bangkit dan mandi.

Ada sejumput perasaan mengganjal yang memaksa Eunhyuk terduduk di sofa itu dengan tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang melayang ke kejadian semalam.

Seharusnya, orang itu—orang yang saat ini sedang Eunhyuk lamunkan—akan tetap menunggunya di depan pintu kamar hingga amarah Eunhyuk surut—walau Eunhyuk tidak yakin jika marahnya akan hilang hanya dalam beberapa jam. Tapi setidaknya, itulah yang biasa dilakukan oleh teman sekamar—se-apartemen—lain jika sedang bertengkar, 'kan?

Tapi orang itu—orang-sok-keren-yang-menyebalkan itu—terlalu menjaga harga dirinya sehingga ia tidak mungkin memelas di depan pintu kamarnya dan Eunhyuk atau tidur di sofa hingga pagi. Eunhyuk sudah dapat menduga jika pria itu pasti menginap di rumah Kyuhyun atau siapapun yang lain, bisa jadi dia malah menginap di hotel dengan orang lain.

Padahal masih ada kamar kosong yang bisa dipakai jika orang itu tidak ingin tidur di sofa.

Dan hal itu, menyadarkan Eunhyuk akan sesuatu.

Apartemennya—apartemen mereka—ini memiliki dua kamar tidur, tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah sendirian di tempat tidurnya. Ada dua kamar tidur dan dua tempat tidur, tapi Eunhyuk selalu melihat wajah familiar di sampingnya ketika ia bangun tidur. Ada dua kamar tidur, yang satu selalu terisi dengan bentakan, gurauan, dan perdebatan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, hanya kosong tak terpakai—kecuali jika saudara teman se-apartemennya itu datang berkunjung.

Mengapa begitu? Eunhyuk tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, dia telah mendapati barang-barang temannya itu tersusun rapi di kamarnya ketika ia pulang dari kantor—sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Dan dengan wajah polos, temannya itu berkata bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan pindah ke apartemen Eunhyuk, bahkan tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik apartemen.

Tapi toh, Eunhyuk tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dengan orang itu. Eunhyuk juga tidak keberatan jika harus mendapati wajah teman sekamarnya itu sebagai hal paling pertama yang ia lihat di pagi hari.

Tidak. Eunhyuk tidak pernah keberatan.

Tapi pertengkaran tadi malam benar-benar membuat kerukunan selama tiga bulan itu hancur. Mengapa pria-sok-keren-dan-menyebalkan itu harus pergi ke klub _striptease _dan pulang dengan wajah tak bersalah? Mengapa ia pergi tanpa memberitahu Eunhyuk? Dan mengapa Eunhyuk marah? —itu hak pribadi yang seharusnya tidak Eunhyuk campuri.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu. Dan dia tak ingin tahu jawabannya, takut untuk tahu jawabannya.

.

* * *

**A**khirnya, setelah memantapkan niat, Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempatnya semula, melepas jas dan menaruh tas kerjanya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Kemudian, pria dengan mata bening yang bersinar itu beranjak ke dapur. Meraih rak paling atas dari lemari makannya dan mendapati dua bungkus _white coffe _yang biasa dia minum ketika harus kerja lembur.

Dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang masih campur-aduk, Eunhyuk menuang air panas di cangkir berisi kopi kemudian menaruh banyak gula di cangkirnya yang berwarna merah-stroberi, memberikan satu sendok gula di cangkir lain yang berwarna semerah apel.

Eunhyuk menyeruput sedikit kopi panasnya yang manis dan baru tersadar jika ia membuat dua cangkir kopi.

Sebelum sempat terpikir alasan—apapun itu—mengapa ia membuat satu lagi cangkir kopi, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang sering didengarnya setiap petang ketika ia menunggu pesanan susu _strawberry_-nya.

Tersadar akan siapa yang datang, Eunhyuk bergegas mengambil kedua cangkir yang ada di depannya, membawa mereka ke wastafel, membuang semua yang tersisa di dalamnya, dan setengah berlari untuk masuk ke kamar.

Dan Eunhyuk menunggu.

Menunggu aksi apapun yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut, atau kalimat apapun yang akan dikatakannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, untuk sesaat, Eunhyuk lupa untuk bernapas. Dan ia baru melakukannya lagi ketika sadar bahwa si pemilik langkah tidak menuju ke kamar tidur melainkan ke dapur.

Walaupun tak mengerti mengapa perlu, Eunhyuk menghela napas kecewa.

Salahkah jika Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa orang itu kembali kesini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya? Lalu setelah itu apa? Apa orang itu akan pergi mencari apartemen baru? Atau dia akan satu apartemen dengan Kyuhyun? Atau malah dia akan menginap di tempat siapapun itu—yang Eunhyuk mungkin tidak mengenalnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Eunhyuk terhenyak.

"Hyuk?" suara yang sama seperti yang selalu Eunhyuk dengar tiap hari selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Oke. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur karena aku bisa mendengar napasmu di balik pintu, bodoh." Ya, memang benar dia. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa begitu peka untuk mendengar suara napas orang lain? Siapa lagi orang yang bisa memanggil Eunhyuk 'bodoh' tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun?

Eunhyuk tetap terdiam. Dia masih marah, mungkin. Entahlah, Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu. Tapi penyebab paling utama mengapa mulutnya tetap terkatup adalah karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf." —kata maaf yang pertama kalinya sejak Eunhyuk mengenal orang itu.

"Aku tidak akan memohon-mohon dan bersujud di depan pintu kamarmu—kamar kita, asal kau tahu." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, tanpa tahu mengapa ia melakukannya. Sedikit heran juga, mengingat tadi Eunhyuk juga sempat memikirkan hal yang sama persis.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menginap di tempat Kyuhyun lagi malam ini," Eunhyuk tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa lega ketika mendengar bahwa orang itu tidak berada di hotel atau dimanapun—tempat yang Eunhyuk tidak tahu—semalam tadi.

"Jadi jika kau masih bersikap kejam dengan tidak membukakan pintu ini untukku, maka aku akan tidur di sofa. Dan aku tidak akan menerima omelanmu besok pagi jika kau menemukanku tidur tanpa berganti baju."

Eunhyuk mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak membuka pintu dan mulai mengomel di depan pria itu. Tapi—

"Ah, terimakasih atas kopinya. Lain kali, jangan dibuang dulu sebelum aku sempat meminumnya, ya?"

—Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak menerjang pria itu dan memberinya pelukan memaafkan.

Karena tidak peduli seberapa besar kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi, Eunhyuk tidak sanggup marah terlalu lama terhadap pria di depannya ini. Eunhyuk tidak tahu mengapa. Toh dia juga tidak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, Eunhyuk tidak harus duduk di depan televisi dengan ekspresi _lifeless_ lagi, karena sekarang orang yang biasa menemaninya melakukan apapun—ya, apapun—sudah kembali.

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the Story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **Satu fic yang super-pendek lagi~ Saya gak tahu sedang kesambet apa akhir-akhir ini, tapi otak saya jadi sering dipenuhi sama plot _fluffy_, tapi ketika dicoba dituangkan, jadinya gak sebagus yang saya bayangkan. Saya akui, menulis itu sulit… apalagi untuk Author amatiran seperti saya ini-_-

Oh, ada yang sadar enggak kalo teman sekamarnya Eunhyuk itu sama sekali gak saya sebut namanya? Tapi kalau _readers _pernah baca fic saya yang _Ours _atau _Us_, pasti bisa nebak deh. :D (Sebenernya tanpa baca pun, pasti sudah banyak yang tahu, sih… _Soulmate_-nya Hyuk 'kan ya cuma Dongeee~)

.

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat _soulmate_(?) saya, **Michael Dudung Ginting Winata**, yang walaupun saya yakin dia gak akan membaca ini, tapi saya pengen aja membiarkan dunia tahu kalau saya sangat sangat berterimakasih pada anak-barbar (yang menjengkelkan namun baik hati) macam dia. XD _Thanks for everything, pal~ _=)

Dan buat **Risya Rahmadani**, yang sudah mau jadi temen pergi ke kantin. Haha :D [Jangan marah karena namamu kusebut disini, ya… Itung-itung biar ngeksis, lah…]

_I am really (I mean, reaaaaallllyyy~) grateful to both of ya. Thanks for gimme ur shoulder when I need something to lean on. You guys are THE BEST! Haha._

.

_Well_, kemampuan saya memang baru sebatas fic pendek yang _plotless _begini. Jadi tolong masukannya dong, _readers~_

_**Your comments, good critism, and concrit will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_

—Penajam Paser Utara, 10 Februari 2013.


End file.
